


Pretty Pink Tears

by Voidfrick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, Endgame, I wrote the beginning of this before endgame, M/M, New Earth, Post-Endgame, Sadstuck, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfrick/pseuds/Voidfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat realizes he will never be the same after Dave is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pink Tears

**Author's Note:**

> ****[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0obzUT5r7GQ)  
>  "I'm cursed forever to  
> Sleep on a twin-sized mattress,  
> In somebody's attic or basement my whole life!  
> Never graduating up in size to add another,  
> And my nightmares will have nightmares every night!"

Clang.

The sword hit the ground. It was just metal hitting rock, not too loud, but to Karkat it was deafening. Karkat watched as Dave fell to the ground, landing awkward and motionless. Fighting continued all around him but he didn’t care. All he saw was Dave. He ran over, fear seeping through every single one of this thoughts. Cuts and scars covered Dave’s body and they were all leaking red. “No…no..no..no…” Karkat breathed. He pulled the shattered shades off of Dave’s face. His red eyes slowly shifted over to Karkat. “Kar..Karkat?” Pain slid into Karkat’s voice. “Dave oh fuck…You’re gonna be okay, everything’s gonna be fine…Jane can just…” Karkat heard Roxy scream.

“Jane! Oh god Jane..wake up!” Karkat looked over. Jane’s light brown pajamas were stained scarlet and she wasn’t moving. Roxy was sobbing above her. “Jane…oh Jane…” Karkat filled with panic. If Jane was dead then she wouldn’t be able to revive anybody. She wouldn’t be able to revive Dave. Jane had to be alive…she just had to. Roxy continued to cry. Jane wasn’t moving. She wasn’t going to get up. Fear took over Karkat. Dave started to speak again. “Karkat…Karkat it hurts.” Karkat kneeled and held him in his arms. “Dave you’re gonna be okay…I’ll make sure, damn it! I won’t lose you…I can’t lose you…” His eyes began to fill with pink tears. “Dave I can’t lose you! I just can’t!” Dave’s eyes began to leak tears as well. “Kat…You have to…protect them. Make sure nobody else get’s..hurt okay? Nobody…else needs to..die.” Tears poured out of Karkat’s eyes “You’re not going to die! Dave please! I fucking love you, alright!? I can’t do this alone!” Dave’s breathing got slower. “Karkat…I’m sorry…I..I love you, Karkat…I’m sorry I failed you…I’m sorry..I’m so..sorry..” He slowly slid his eyes closed. “…Dave? What the fuck are you talking about?…Dave?!..Dave oh my god wake up…” Karkat’s voice cracked. “DAVE!?” He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing either. 

Karkat’s sobs shook his entire body as he cried out Dave’s name. He screamed it over and over, but there was no response. There would never be one again. Pink tears streamed out of his eyes. Everything hurt and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. All he could do was stare at Dave’s lifeless body and sob. He held him for the final time, ducking his head as wave after wave of loss and grief struck him. This would never be the same. He would never be the same. 

From that point forward, Karkat felt disgustingly alone. Kanaya had taken up the role of being his moirail, but it was nothing compared to what he and Dave had. When he was with him, it was like quadrants didn’t matter. He could spill his feelings out to him in a fit of sobs one minute, and the next they would be kissing the fuck out of each other. He could feel the undeniable trust of pale, the fierce passion of black, and the warm love of scarlet all at once. He could even feel the undying ashen desire for him to be safe from others…and he would never know that feeling again. Karkat sat down at the base of a tree. The tree grew upon the top of a grassy hill, onlooking a thick forest. Karkat sat here frequently. Something about the tree, and how it was separated from all the other trees reminded him of himself. Almost as if the tree was watching everyone else flourish and grow, living and breathing and being happy together, but the tree couldn’t join them. Just like him. He looked up to the sky. “Dave…can you hear me?” He knew he couldn’t. He knew Dave was long gone. He knew he was never coming back. He knew he would never hear his voice or feel his lips… “Dave.” Karkat felt his eyes start to well up with tears and he laughed bitterly. He could almost hear him. “Karkat…don’t spill those pretty pink tears, it’s okay.” Tears leaked out as he sobbed, staring at the forest. He could feel him wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheeks and wiping away his tears and… He wiped the tears off his cheeks, Dave couldn’t do it for him anymore, and stared at the sky. “D-Dave…it wasn’t your fault! God damn it! I love y-you! I never told you t-that enough!” Tears violently spilled out of his eyes and he curled up in a ball against the tree, screaming at the sky. He pictured Dave’s bloody crumbled body, the life slipping out of him. Karkat sobbed harder. “I-I love you! F-Fuck! Fuck…” The wind blew through the forest, the trees brushing against each other. They made a chorus of rustles together. Karkat’s tree still swayed alone. It sang quiet lonely swishes. Karkat buried his face in his knees. 

He would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a Dave Fucking Dies: The Musical 2
> 
> I kinda wanna start a series but I don't know what to do? Any suggestions are welcome, just please keep it constructive!


End file.
